Bella in Paris
by HaLeY bEtH
Summary: Bella walks in on Edward while he is kissing Tanya! YIKES! So she flyes to Paris, who will she meet? Will Edward win her back? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Candeville High School

POV: BELLA

We are starting a new school… again. I am Bella Swan Cullen and I am a vampire. I am married to Edward Cullen and we have a daughter named Renesmee who is now currently on a honeymoon with her werewolf husband Jacob. Like I said I am going to Candeville High School. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I are all posing as juniors this year, while Emmett and Rosalie are seniors. Right now we are driving down the street in Edwards shiny, silver Volvo.

"Emmett, you can't try out for the football team. Not now, not ever." Said Edward. Emmett huphed in the backseat,

"Why not? Just one year! I never get to play any sports!" whined Emmett. Edward rolled his eyes,

"Because you would smash the other team flat for starters," said Edward rolling his eyes again,

"Not flat… just in to a lumpy mush!" said Emmett

"There is no point in trying to stop him Edward, I can see that he is going to try out anyway… though maybe we should talk to Carlisle first," Alice said in her sing song voice. From the rear view mirror I could see Emmett grin an Evil grin.

"Well any way, we're here," said Edward as he stopped the car. We all gracefully hopped out. Alice shrieked

"OMG! Their school colors are blue, green, and orange! The school principal will be hearing from me!" she said I rolled my eyes,

"Look that guy is a _football player_!" teased Rosalie, Emmett looked at him with shear hate,

"Emmett, why am I getting waves of evil coming from you?" asked Jasper,

"Emmett's exact thoughts are 'I will pulverize him then I will take his letter man jacket and take his place on the football team! Fish!' " "Fish?" I asked, everyone seemed just as confused as me, Edward shrugged,

"It was his thought, ask him." No one did though because just then a small man wearing glasses came towards them. As he got closer I took a better look at him and realized that he had one long strand of hair wrapping all the way around his head, he was wearing a banana yellow suit that was WAY to small, and had a bright blue (_blue?) _stain on the front **(AN: sorry for the mental pic But I saw a gut like that in Wal Mart). **I felt Alice tense next tome.

"Alice chill, It is not that bad," said Edward, Alice looked at him and even I felt the daggers from her eyes. The man was in front of us now.

"Hello, I am Principle Jon Linton, but you can call me Rolland," he said in an overly perky tone. Rolland? I mean come on. (**No offense to any one named Rolland, It just popped into my head)**

"SHINY!" boomed Emmett, as he put his hand on the principals gleaming bald head, _Rolland_ turned red as a tomato.

"Please, son, get off me now." He said trying to maintain his perky tone,

"But, so shiny," said Emmett

"Emmett off now." Said Rose, he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and said

"But Its shiny and sparkly," grudgingly he took his off the mans head,

"Here are your schedules," he said as he pushed the pink papers into Edwards's hands. He stomped off grumbling under his breath, no human would have been able to here him, but I was able to, "Stupid kid. Need to get a hairpiece. Kid must be on steroids or something," he kept going on and on.

**LUNCH**

English, Reading, Social Studies, and Math passed without any problems... Then there was lunch. We were talking to each other quietly when i heard Edward reply to one of Emmett's thoughts'

"We don't eat, Emmett"

"But i want the cookie! it just looks so good sitting there with all of its chocolate chunks and sprinkles... oh i love sprinkles! There right up there with socks, corn, rubber, and Rosalie!" said Emmett. Rosalie looked... well... pissed!

"Oh, heads up, Tanya is going to come this afternoon, right around the time that we all are going to go hunting," said Alice,

"Did you have a vision?" asked Rosalie

"No but i have a cell phone," said Alice, taking out here IPhone. Tanya was coming, I liked Tanya, she was nice. The last time I saw her she was about to fight for the life of my daughter... i wanted to be there when she arrived,

"Edward, i want to be there when Tanya arrives, shes done so much for us, it just feels right," I said. He smiled and nodded at me. Just then Rosalie looked up from her palm mirror and said,

"How does this shade of lip stick look on me?"


	2. Chapter 2

BELLAS POV

**So I've been punished from the computer but I'm back now! Hope you like this! Please review, please! Criticism is welcome! And thanx to everyone who either reviewed, added me to fav author, fav story or did more than one of the above . . . **

I heard Tanya's quick, rhythmic footsteps coming up the drive. A human would not have been able to hear them, but my vampire ears could hear them perfectly. The soft crunches of gravel grew louder and louder until there was a soft knock on the door. Edward, being faster than me, got to the door first. He swung it open with such enthusiasm that the door flew off its hinges. With an embarrassed smile Edward said,

"Tanya! It's great to see you! Of course you remember Bella!" Tanya gave me a dazzling smile followed by a hug that would have most likely killed a human.

"It is wonderful to see you! How is everybody? How are Kate and Garret doing?" I asked I had recently heard from Alice that they had been going through some rough patches.

"Great to see you too! Most everyone is fine . . . though Kate and Garret are having an argument but I'm not sure about what," she shrugged it off, but I could see the worried look behind her golden eyes, "Where is little Renesme?" asked Tanya,

"She is with her husband Jacob on there . . . um . . . fourth honeymoon?" said Edward unsurely, I nodded at him. Renesme had reached maturity about ninety two years ago, making her older than Edward and I. When she gets back, she will be a Hale with Rose, Jasper, and me and Edward, Emmett, and Alice will be Cullens.

Tanya, Edward, and I talked for a while longer until I heard the phone ring,

"I'll go get it," I said as I headed toward the kitchen,

"K, hurry back," Edward mumbled then returned to the conversation he was having with Tanya.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Mom? Is that you?" _asked the voice on the other end of the phone,

"Renesme! How are you and Jake?"

"_I'm sure you don't want the details but all and all, we're fine,"_

"Great! That's wonderful,"

"_I'm just checking in, so whats new?" _

"Tanya's here!

"_Really! Tell her hi for me! Tell daddy that I love him an- Jake stop seriously *giggle* Mom, um, I've got to go. Love you and tell everyon- Jake stop! *giggle*" _the phone went dead, I slowly put it down. Then I walked into the room where Tanya and Edward were before I left. They weren't there. I walked through all the main rooms down stairs, they weren't n in any of them.

"I'm sure that Tanya got thirsty and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, took her to hunt," I mumbled. Then I caught there sent it wasn't headed outside but upstairs. I fallowed there sent all the way up to the third floor, **(AN: I don't know if the Cullen house had even two floors, but in this story, they hav three) **to an old towel closet. I opened the closet door . . . they weren't there. I caught there scent again in the bathroom next door. Again I opened the door . . . there they were, holding each other. Feverishly making out. Edwards hands, moving in a rhythmic motion, up and down _her _back. Edward hearing me open the door, pulled away. Wide eyed he looked at me. Tanya turned around to look at me, with a smug smile across her face. Oh, I wanted to pull her head off and put it in a fire.

"Bella I'm sor-" started Edward,

"No! Don't you say sorry to me! I'm the one who's sorry! Sorry I ever met you!"

"Bella, please! It didn't mean anything!"

"Edward, how could you?" I turned and sprinted out the door before I could hear his response. I didn't care where or how, but I was getting away from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is chapter three, thanx to every one who reveiwed, i know its high but my goal is to get one hundred reviews . . . so please review! this is a little bit longer that chapter two. Again reviews and critisism is welcome! Please give me some ideas for future chapters . . . like should edward come sooner or later, what a bout alice and stuff like that. ok, 'member, please review! ta ta! **

**CHAPTER THREE : JEROME**

BELLAS POV

"Hello, my name is insert name here and I would love to help you find a ticket to insert place here. Would that be first or second class? While smiling say we recommend first class." The overly perky ticket counter guy read off a small card,

"I don't care where I go, just get me out of this country . . . make that continent! " I said impatiently, I tapped my foot just to show him how impatient I was. He handed me a ticket. I looked at the big black numbers that were printed on the front **472 (AN: that is the page in Twilight that the lion and lamb quote is on (Page 472 paragraph 4)). **I walked at human speed to my waiting place. I didn't have any luggage because I didn't really have time to pack, under the um . . . circumstances.

I finally got to 472 and I sat down on one of those uncomfortable blue, plastic chairs. I looked at my ticket for the first time and saw that I was going to . . . Paris?!? Oh, great! The city of love. Fantastic! Just then a redheaded boy about eighteen years old sat next to me. I didn't look at him but I could tell that he had bright red hair, not like Edwards beautiful brozeish copper color.

" 'ello, I noteezed zat you are alone, I waz just wondering if you need assistance?" he said in a heavy French accent. I still wasn't looking at him, just at the floor,

"Thanks but I think that I can walk down an airport hallway thingy by myself," I said, and for the first time I looked at him, I drew in a breath. He was pale and perfect, from his perfect face to his perfect muscles to his perfect pearly white smile. He was like me, a vampire. He smiled and leaned in so close that only I could hear and said,

"You're just like me, we're both . . . diffrent . . . we're both _sang buveur_," he said, I racked my brains for the eight years of French I took. Oh, yeah, it means blood . . . um . . . oh, right, right, it means blood drinker. I nodded and said,

"So we are, but I'd rather you leave me alone please, I'm a little . . . preoccupied right now,"

"Of course, but I must insist zat you let me buy you a room at Napoleon 'otel, zee finest 'otel in Paris!" he said, waving his hands enthusiastically. I sighed and then nodded. I noticed that he was looking at me funny,

"What?" I demanded,

" 'ow are you doing zat?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice,

"Doing what?" I asked puzzled,

"Blocking me? My geeft iz making people feel what I vant dem to feel, by playing with zeir mind. It'z 'ard to explain, but I kind of am able to get inside peoples 'ead and make zem feel 'appy or sad or angry, anything I want." He said. Kind of like Jasper and Edwards gifts combined.

"My gift is keeping people out of my mind, and I also have incredible self control over my thirst," I said, kind of smugly. I was gloating, I don't know why but it felt like I was flirting. I noticed I was twirling my hair, I pulled my hand down faster than a human wouldn't have been able to see.

"ALL FIRST CLASS RIDERS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS," said a voice over the airport intercom. I stood up, so did the French git next to me. Damn!

"I never gave you my name," he said, " it's Jerome, it means holy name," said Jerome. I smiled as I tried the name out,

"Well, hello Jerome, my name is Isabella, but I like Bella," I said holding put my hand. I decided I liked Jerome, I wanted to start our hello over. Jerome grasped my hand and shook it, then, side by side, we walked to our seats, which were coincidentally right next to each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**to eveyone who cares, im sorry that i havent had time to post. THis last week, i have been barely able to breath, let a lone write a fanfic! but anyway, here it is! THis chap is dedicated to _vampiregurl, Bellabriggs, XxRosalinexX, Flamepelt3377,_ _narley410, Mkitkat, thecookielives27, twilightfan4eva, and DistractedButSerious! _If you review then i dedicate the next chap to u!!! so review! Flames and critisism are welcome (so is praise) ;) !**

EDWARDS POV:

I couldn't believe it. How could I do something like that? I hurt Bella, and I ruined my life. Oh, Lord!

_Why did Alice make us come home early? I was just about to get that grizzly bear too! _Emmett grumbled through his thoughts. They were home. I stood up and straitened my hair. They all walked through the door – or tried to – at the same time, but Alice was the one to break through,

"Where is she?" Alice demanded,

"She's gone! Bella's gone!" I moaned, I buried my head in my hands

"No, not Bella, Tanya . . . that . . . that . . . that slut!" she screamed. I saw the rest of my family looking very confused, so I decided to explain,

"Well, Tanya showed up and I guess I was overly enthusiastic. But not for the reason you're thinking, _Rosalie_ . . . _Emmett,_ but I was just showing off for Bella, you know, I could tell she really wanted this to go good." I explained, "Next thing I know, Tanya wanted a tour of the house, so we get to the third floor and she attacks me! She starts kissing me, I tried to push her away, but damn, that woman is strong. Next thing I know Bella is walking out the door!" I buried my face again, "My Bella is gone!"

_'Pathetic! Go after her you big pansy!!' _Thought Rosalie, I growled at her. I stood up; my hands clenched into fists .Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie, blocking us from each other.

"NO! No fighting!" he yelled, we all looked surprised at him, "Because I didn't get to fight my grizzly bear so no one else gets to have any fun," He hummphed. I couldn't believe my ears,

"FUN?!? FUN?!? YOU THINK I'M HAVING FUN? I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOU THINK I'M HAVING FUN?" I screamed, for the first time I noticed Alice and Jasper over in a corner, Alice's face scrunched and strained.

"Alice, what is it?" Rosalie asked,

"its Bella, she is – " Alice started,

"where is she?!?! She won't answer her cell or e-mail an-" I started, getting over excited,

"If you would let me finish, I was saying that I can see her , and she is on a plane . . . I don't know to where. She is fine, I can tell you that, and I see that she is with someone else, a vampire I think. . . but I can't see him, he is blurred." She said, the pain gone from her face, replaced by frustration, "Damn! They're back! I can't see know!" she exclaimed.

"Wha-" Rosalie asked sounding confused . Just then, Jacob and Nessie walked through the door,

"Dad. Where. Is. Mom." She said, pausing after each word. I looked around, wondering if anyone else would step in and tell her, they were all staring at me. I took a deep breath and started.


End file.
